Abdelrazak Ali Abdelrahman
| place_of_birth = Al Jilat, Libya | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 685 | group = | alias = Abdal Razik Ali. | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Held in extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Abdelrazak Ali Abdelrahman is a citizen of Algeria held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 685. Joint Task Force Guantanamo analysts report he was born on 17 July 1970, in Al Jilat, Libya. As of June 14, 2010, Abdelrazak Ali Abdelrahman has been held at Guantanamo for eight years without ever been charged or tried. Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were held in a 3 x 5 meter trailer. The captive sat with his hands and feet shackled to a bolt in the floor.Guantánamo Prisoners Getting Their Day, but Hardly in Court, New York Times, November 11, 2004 - mirrorInside the Guantánamo Bay hearings: Barbarian "Justice" dispensed by KGB-style "military tribunals", Financial Times, December 11, 2004 Three chairs were reserved for members of the press, but only 37 of the 574 Tribunals were observed. ]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. mirror This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo The Department of Defense published Summary of Evidence memo dated September 20, 2004. That memo listed three allegations. However his lawyer, Candace Gorman says the memo was not his, but was that of another man. Habeas petition Abdul Ali Razak had a writ of habeas corpus issued on his behalf by Candace Gorman. His petition was amalgamated with several dozen others in Civil Action No. 05-cv-2386 filed in 2005 before US District Court Judge Reggie B. Walton. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Re-initiation On 18 July 2008 H. Candace Gorman filed a "PETITIONER ABDAL RAZAK ALI’S STATUS REPORT" on his behalf, as part of his petition in Civil Action No. 05-cv-2386. mirror On 3 November 2008 H. Candace Gorman filed a "OPPOSITION TO RESPONDENTS MOTION FOR EXCEPTION FROM SEQUENCING and REQUEST FOR RELIEF" on behalf of Abdal Razak Ali and another client, Abdul Hamid Al-Ghizzawi. mirror On 13 November 2008 David Stander, an official with the United States Department of Justice, filed a "RESPONDENTS’ REPLY IN SUPPORT OF REQUEST FOR EXCEPTION FROM SEQUENCING". mirror On 26 November 2008 Gorman filed a "OPPOSITION TO MOTION FOR RECONSIDERATION" with regard to Abdal Razak Ali and Al-Ghizzawi. Gorman opposed a Government motion to provide only limited discovery of the evidence used to justify detaining her clients. She characterized the Department of Justice's reluctance to provide her with the evidence to back up the claim that the captives were enemy combatants as a complaint that it was simply "too much work". She wrote that she was prepared to not require the Department of Justice to provide the documentation it was reluctant to produce, so long as it dropped all the assertions based on hearsay evidence it was using to justify the continued detention of her clients. She wrote: : Gorman wrote that the Department of Justice had not provided her with a factual return for Abdal Razak Ali. She wrote that finally, in September, the Department of Justice provided her with what they said were the CSR Tribunal documents for Abdal Razak Ali—but which were really for another man. She expressed doubt as to whether he had simply been overlooked in 2004, and never had a CSR Tribunal convened to consider his status, and thus she believes he was not even an "enemy combatant". References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Six: Captured in Pakistan (2 of 3) Andy Worthington, October 6, 2010 * Federal judge removes himself from Guantanamo case Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Libyan extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1970 births Category:Living people